Clara and Mia's Cottage
'Clara and Mia's cottage '''is the residence of the conjoined twins and the primary location in Chapter Two: Part Two: Double Personality. ''Appearance The sole location of Chapter Two: Part Two, Clara and Mia's cottage is entered through a well's magically hidden door. It is a small pink cottage with chimney, and a small outside area with white picket fence, a tiny dock, and a solitary tree, all on a tiny isle in the middle of an expansive body of water. In the house there are three stories; the first floor, the second floor, and finally the attic. On the first floor is a kitchen area with yellow walls and red-and-pink tiled flooring. It contains a sink, a window and various cabinets and shelves, as well as an oven, a cat bed, and a pictures, including a portrait of the conjoined twins. In the living room is a brick fireplace, a deer head hangs over the mantle, and the walls are decorated with blue wallpaper with pink rose floral designs. There's also a table in pink, set with various confections and tea. There is also a set of pink stairs that lead to the second floor, and a series of paintings and photos on the wall to the right of it. The second section of the room has a wall of cat pictures, a book shelf with various arcane books and objects, a throw rug with a gramophone and various record cases scattered on it, and a desk with a typewriter that sits by an open window. There's also a stairwell that really ends nowhere, assumedly because one needs to make a door appear by magic; the way Fran made it into the house in the first place. Last but not least, there is also the disembodied corpse of an unknown girl missing her head lying on the floor. On the second floor is a small hallway area with rosey wallpaper. There's a small white dresser, and on it is a photo of the twins. There is also a painting of a goat and a skeletal monster in a gilded gold frame. Next to the hallway is the twins' room,which contains various hideous dolls and other toys, roses, melted baby doll heads attached to the wall and ceiling, white candles, and perfume and make up. There is also a picture of a woman holding two babies, a bed, and a gilded gold mirror with a locking mechanism and a secret compartment inside. The entrance to the attic is found in the small hallway, and contains various old toys and clothing, a mysterious portrait of the two old twins in a straitjacket, a scorpion stained glass window, a baby carriage containing at first two stitched-together babies and later an old doll, and finally a large gold cage to keep Mr. Midnight confined. The outdoor area contains a fence wth a broken bike leaning against it, a tree, a small broken dock, and a toad. According to the toad, the Island is surrounded by an enchantment that teleports those who try to swim away back to the island. On top of being inhabited of Clara and Mia, the house appears be haunted by two ghosts as well, one staring at Fran next to the corpse of the headless girl only to vanish and stay at the dock outside, the other appearing in the hallway, vanishing upon walking into Fran. Both ghosts look very similar to Clara and Mia when they were younger, one of them having a bloody wound on her chest. Under the effects of Duotine, the entire house changes back the bottom of a single well. Outside, however, reveals a truth for Fran to see. Trivia *The main inspiration of the Twins' Cottage came from a toy dollhouse. *The identities of the two ghosts haunting the house is left vague, but they're very likely younger versions Clara and Mia themselves, perhaps from another time or reality, as they closely resemble the two from the portrait of when they were younger and not attached to one another, as well as being the very same ghosts leaving the bodies of the conjoined twins after Fran cleanses their souls. One of the ghosts looks sad and talks to Fran when examined outside, stating that she's scared and ran away because her sister was chasing her, pleading for help, while the other has a more angry-looking expression on her face, only appearing once in the second-floor hallway, a bloody wound on her chest, looking like she's after something. If what Itward's Shadow Theatre tells is true about one twin stabbing the other to death, this would make sense, and that would mean that the ghost near the corpse and outside is Clara who is always sad, trying to escape her sister's dying wrath after having stabbed her, while the other, wounded one would then be Mia, angry at Clara for killing her, trying to get revenge. This would also vaguely explain how they could both die if only one managed to stab the other; it's possible that Mia, although dead, were able to kill Clara as a ghost, or perhaps managed to do so while on the brink of death. No matter the cause, one twin's death remains unexplained, while the other is visibly stabbed. It's likely that Mia was the one to iniate the attack, trying to stab Clara first while the latter tried to run away in fear, seeing as Mia's the one who's always angry, and Clara's ghost appear afraid. Somehow however, Clara then overpowered her sister and stabbed her instead. **The ghosts could thusly be manifestations of Clara and Mia's sadness, anger, and fear. *It is possible that the headless corpse is actually either Clara or Mia themselves from when they were still alive, likely Clara, either killed by Mia in revenge or while trying to perform the "Return the Old Lost Body" spell (or both). This means the Clara and Mia Fran talks to are actually apparitions of some sort, dominating the house while their memories of their time as being alive haunts it. This is hinted more than once by Itward's theatre as well, as it claims the two were only stitched together after dying. *Much like in Antonio the Greatest's house, the inside of the cottage appears to show the Third Reality under the effects of Duotine, our own "normal" reality. This means the house is likely situated in another reality. *However, if everything Fran sees is but a product of her own mental illness, that would explain the change of effect from the asylum to the forest and cottage; while in the asylum, although hating the place, Fran is being treated and (more or less) taken care of, making the effects of Duotine negative as she's in a more stable condition, making her see terrible things. Then, after escaping and being all alone in the dark forest, she becomes more unstable and hallucinations start to dominate her world view, making Duotine a positive effect on her, showing her the true condition, (if still horrifying, what with ant-infested exterminator corpses and dead infants in wells), of the area she's in. Gallery Blue rose woman.png|Painting found in the house of a woman in the sea with a Blue Doomed Moon Rose. Dead girl.png|Unknown corpse in the typewriter room. Mia's ghost.png|Mia's ghost? Clara's ghost.png|Clara's ghost? What duotine reveals.png|"Doubters need the truth on paper" bottom of the well.png|What Fran sees the house as after taking Duotine. The bottom of a deep well, a final resting place for discarded infants. The attic.png Twin house Alpha.png|The Kitche in the Alpha stages of the game Tyhd.png|Alpha Twins house Fran Bow Alpha 1.png 10350409 1080037902022104 1533777908781804282 n.png Twins 2nd room.png CNghrEyWEAE87cU.png Tumblr nv7qlr5VkQ1uf1d1zo2 1280.png Sin título.png Category:Locations Category:Second Chapter